


Fifty Adventures

by LittleBlueBook



Series: Fifty Moments [5]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates, Story Told Backwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23649445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook
Summary: It was supposed to be his turn, he’d put in the time; the promotion was meant for him.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Peter Stone
Series: Fifty Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1120968
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Fifty Adventures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkmoore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/gifts).



> For Darkmoore.
> 
> Based on the [50 Sentences](%E2%80%9C) challenge on live journal, the theme set was Alpha.
> 
> Unbeta'd!
> 
> Please leave feedback in the form of comments, constructive criticism and kudos. Pure hate will be promptly made fun of and deleted.
> 
> After all "If you don't love yourself, how in the hell you gonna love somebody else?"

He was finally home.

Peter’s kiss was soft and sweet; it completes him. 

As he walked through the arrival gates he was greeted with a familiar soft smile.

His heart ached, he longed for home.

Rafael soon grew tired of Iowa, of meat and potatoes.

Peter kissed him goodbye in the rain. 

The sweetness of chocolate offset by the tang of the champagne.

Together he and Peter celebrated.

The phone rang offering Rafael a new job.

Rafael bragged about their vacation to anyone who would listen.

Seeing his name on his boarding pass made his gut twist, they were finally heading home.

Peter was passionate, but always treated Rafael as though he was precious.

Each completion, each climax was better than the last.

As they explored the world they rediscovered each other. 

Every so often Peter would trace the lines on the back of Rafael’s hand before pressing a kiss to it.

Every time the end of their trip grew near they extended it another week, visited another country. 

The beauty of Venice bought a tear to Rafael’s eye.

They hired a car and drove across Europe.

They relaxed on beaches, cruised down rivers, felt the wind in their faces.

He quit the DA’s office, dragged Peter along with them.

Rafael had a new lease on life.

After weeks of yearning to leave they finally discharged him.

His hands stopped shaking.

His taste returned first.

Peter meant every word.

“I said forever, Rafael,” Peter murmured.

He awoke to doctors taking vials of his blood.

Rafael had felt nausea before he fainted.

On their first anniversary Peter hummed their song as they waltzes around their apartment.

From the balcony of their apartment they could almost make out the stars.

The apartment they bought together was close to work.

Their vows were clear and sweet. 

Rafael had no fear as he stood in front of his family and friends. 

They ran through the storm, Rafael’s ring shining on Peter’s finger.

The ring felt heavy in his pocket.

Before he knew it, Rafael was searching through jewellery stores.

Via phone or email, they spoke as often as possible. 

The following day Peter would find a single white rose, and then another the day after that, and another.

Rafael couldn’t help the smile that blossomed onto his face.

Peter appeared to glow.

Their breath mingled, lips brushed, and for the first time ever Rafael felt complete.

Together they escaped the dark clouds, huddled together on a random stoop.

Rafael tried to avoid Peter but the universe had other plans, the sky opened and it began to pour. 

He was a vision from heaven. 

His boss, his soulmate, Rafael was in hell. 

Peter Stone shines like the sun.

His vision went dark until all he saw was a single person. 

Rafael felt his heart burn, pumping fire like waves through his veins. 

Dirty blond hair and a charming smile, Rafael changed the channel each time his image appeared on the TV.

It was supposed to be his turn, he’d put in the time; the promotion was meant for him. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
